


Urgency

by Anonymous



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After almost losing Connor, Ben helps Mike in any way he can
Relationships: Benjamin Asher/Mike Banning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous, Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Urgency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwasanartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/gifts).



“That was too close,” Mike murmured softly, watching for any sign of rejection.

Ben simply nodded, watching as Connor turned over in his sleep. He was running on fumes, if not the memory of them, but Mike knew he wouldn’t take a second for himself until he was able to convince himself that Connor wouldn’t disappear. So he stood with Ben, beside him, and waited, watching as Ben kissed Connor’s forehead softly enough that he wouldn’t wake him.

“It was like losing her again,” Ben whispered, almost too softly for Mike to hear. Well, almost too softly for someone who wasn’t attuned to his every word, which wasn’t Mike. He led Ben out of Connor’s room only after grabbing the monitor, because Ben wouldn’t leave Connor without it – nor would he, for that matter.

“He needs his rest,” Mike said, and that was enough to persuade Ben, he knew. There was nothing Ben wouldn’t do for Connor. He wasn’t exactly leading Ben, but he did walk toward the kitchen and Ben didn’t try to change the direction.

Mike moved to turn the light on, but he heard a sound, one he hadn’t heard in about twenty years. Not a sob exactly, but the sound that indicated that Ben was on the edge of melting down. Right in front of the fridge, which Mike guessed he’d been about to open.

Instinctively, he put his arms around Ben, tight. He could feel him trembling, and he was crying, but not loud, it was more tears than sobs. Holding him was about the only way Mike knew to comfort him, and Ben had been resistant before. But not tonight. Whatever it was, Ben wasn’t arguing, he was taking what comfort Mike could give. Mike knew it wasn’t much, how could he make up for all he had done, but if Ben would let him do what he could, that was enough.

Mike had no idea how long they were there in the kitchen, leaning against the fridge, Ben’s tears wetting his shirt, but it was long before the tears stopped that Mike began reacting to Ben in his arms. Luckily they weren’t close enough for Ben to feel it – at least not yet. It had been fifteen years since the last time they were together, the ‘with benefits’ having faded out to ‘friends’ as life had led them in different directions.

When Ben stopped crying, Mike moved back. “Do you want something to eat?” he asked, quietly. It wasn’t like anyone could hear them down here, the rest of the staff was keeping their distance, the cook was long gone to bed, but quiet seemed the right way to be in the darkness.

“Yeah,” about as softly as Mike had asked, Ben answered. He moved past Mike, and Mike couldn’t keep in the gasp of surprise as Ben brushed against him. Apparently he wasn’t the only one to have had a reaction to their closeness.

Ben turned on a lamp over the sink, and he came back to Mike, turning to open the fridge. It was Ben’s turn to brush against Mike. Ben didn’t seem as surprised as Mike had, though he did raise his eyebrows.

They were close to the same height, so Ben just drew Mike closer. “Tell me this isn’t a bad idea?”

“It never has been,” Mike offered in reply.

“Leah?”

“I won’t call it an understanding but I do have permission to help you in any way you need,” Mike said.

Ben’s lips met his and Mike felt his hips thrust to get friction, get anything on his hard cock. Ben did the same and they found a rhythm, familiar and new – they’d never actually done this before, not so fast and wanting that they couldn’t do anything but move against each other.

Lips roamed where they could, Mike’s lips on Ben’s neck, Ben’s lips grazing Mike’s temple, they tried to keep their moans and whimpers soft, and Mike was even trying to get his hands between them, but in what felt like a moment, he could feel Ben’s cock jerk, then warmth, and then his cock jumped, and he came inside his pants.

They stood, panting, foreheads pressed together, then Mike moved, looking into Ben’s eyes. Their eyes locked.

“Not a bad idea,” Mike gave a half-smile.

“Definitely not,” Ben agreed, still panting.

“Shower, then food?” Mike suggested.

“If I don’t fall asleep,” Ben said. “Which,” his mouth opened in a yawn, “could happen.”

“Then you can eat after,” Mike said. “What you need, in whatever order you need it.”

“Stay with me?” Ben asked.

“Always,” Mike answered.

“No, with me. In my room. In my bed,” Ben clarified.

No one would disturb them, Mike knew.

“Whatever you need,” he said, again.

They made their way slowly up to Ben’s room.

Whatever Ben needed, Mike would give him.


End file.
